<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, Sir by Chubby_Jooheonnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814531">Yes, Sir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Jooheonnie/pseuds/Chubby_Jooheonnie'>Chubby_Jooheonnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Burping, Feeding Kink, M/M, Sir Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, but he likes it, master kink, super obese kris, tao gets punished cause he's a bad boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Jooheonnie/pseuds/Chubby_Jooheonnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao really, really likes Kris's massive belly-- and the man that comes with it. Kris just wants Tao to please him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, Sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't like, don't read-- read the tags!!!<br/>I could not get the image of huge Kris out of my mind for like the past month but here you go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao woke up to several voices coming from outside in the hallway. Groaning, he grabbed his head and looked down at his phone to check the time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>8:39 am.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Wincing from the bright screen, he put his phone back down and moaned. Who on earth was making commotion this early on a Saturday? Unfortunately, Tao was one of those people that once he was up, he was up for good, so he rolled out of bed, ready to go give whoever was in the hallway a piece of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Throwing on a t-shirt, the man walked to his front door, looked in the mirror and styled his hair (because if he was going to chew somebody out, he was going to do it in style), and opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">In the hallway was a moving company. <em>Great</em>. Now Tao couldn’t yell at them without feeling bad, since they were just doing their job. Looking around, Tao saw that they were moving a series of boxes into the apartment across the hall from him, which had been vacant for the past couple of months.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, Tao slammed his door shut, and walked back into his apartment. Now not only did he lose a good 4 hours of sleep, he was also probably obligated to bring his new neighbor a gift. Curse his mother for instilling good manners upon him during his upbringing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Later that afternoon, the movers finally left, and Tao finished baking a large chocolate cake, the gift he intended on bringing his new neighbor. The plan was simple: knock on the door, drop off the cake, and then hope the neighbor never felt the need to talk to him again or bother him or wake him up early in the mornings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Carrying the cake across the hallway, Tao swept back his hair, and knocked on his neighbor’s door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Come in! It’s unlocked!” yelled a deep voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao was slightly confused— was the neighbor expecting him? Didn’t he want to at least get up and check the peephole to see who it was?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Upon opening the door and stepping in, however, it was very clear to Tao why the man did not get up to look out the peephole and open the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The man was <em>fucking massive</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He was sitting on a couch that was clearly meant for three people, but he took up almost the whole thing. The man had several layers of rippling fat cascading down his body, which pushed him back into the couch, making Tao wonder if the man even could stand up. His legs were laid up on a footstool, and took up practically the whole thing, as they each consisted of several large folds and creases. The man’s head was also buried in fat, with a double chin blending into his neck, making it appear strenuous for him to even hold up his chubby head to look at Tao standing in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao didn’t think he had ever seen anything hotter. He <em>loved</em> big, huge, enormous guys. There was no way he was lucky enough for <em>this</em> to be his new neighbor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Confused, the man looked at Tao, clearly having expected someone else. “Are you my delivery guy?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao shook his head. “No, um, I’m just your neighbor from across the hall. I, um, brought you a present,” he said, holding out the cake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, thank you so much!” said the man. “My name’s Kris, nice to meet you. If you could just put it on my counter, that’d be great. Why don’t you come in for a sec, and make yourself at home? I’m expecting a food delivery here soon, but we can talk until then, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao placed the cake on the counter, and then walked over to Kris, tempted to try and squeeze on to the couch next to him, but reigned himself in, and sat on the second couch, directly across from Kris. “I really don’t want to disturb you, if you’re expecting an order.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about it; it’s not supposed to be here for a few more minutes anyway, I just thought maybe it had came early,” said Kris. “It’s really nice to meet you, and thanks so much for the cake! I’m sure I’ll enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao smiled. “I sure hope so, if you like it, you’ll have to let me know. I’d be happy to make more if you like them— baking is a passion of mine,” he said, blushing. To be perfectly honest, Tao wasn’t a huge fan of baking, but he was certainly a huge fan of fat men, and would not hesitate to bake whatever Kris desired. “How did your move go?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Pretty good, there are still a couple of boxes I need to unpack still,” said Kris, gesturing to all the boxes strewn throughout his apartment. “I’m probably going to hire someone to unpack them this upcoming week, my knees aren’t what they used to be, and I can’t really bend over to reach the boxes very well,” said the man, gesturing at what Tao assumed could only be the man’s knees, two creases buried in-between two pillars of fat that likely used to be the man’s thighs and calves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao gulped, knowing full well the reason the man was struggling was due to the hundreds of pounds tacked on to his frame. So the man was able to get up, and likely lived alone. Maybe, just maybe…</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao shook his head. No, there was very little chance that Kris would be interested in Tao. But Tao was definitely interested in Kris, and figured he might as well try to see if the other man felt the same way about him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t even worry about hiring someone,” said Tao. “I’ll come over tomorrow and help you unpack your stuff if you want. What are neighbors for, after all?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?” asked Kris skeptically. “I’m going to be virtually useless at helping, can’t I at least pay you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao shook his head. “We’ll just have lunch, or something— that’ll be enough for me.” Truth be told, Tao cared much more about watching Kris eat lunch than getting a free lunch out of the deal, but Kris didn’t have to know that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m always down for lunch, so if you don’t mind…” said Kris, trailing off upon hearing a knock at the door. “Would you mind getting that for me? I’m pretty tired after the move this morning. Here’s the money,” said the man, waving a chubby fist full of money at Tao.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao nodded, walked over to Kris to get the money, and then went to get the door. Opening it revealed the long-awaited delivery boy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I have a family-sized bucket of chicken, large mashed potatoes and gravy, large mac n’ cheese, large corn, large order of french fries, 6 biscuits, and a two liter of mountain dew?” asked the delivery boy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Technically, Tao didn’t know what Kris had ordered, but that sounded about right for somebody Kris’ size. Nodding, he handed the delivery boy the food, and took the bags from him, amazed that the boy had been able to hold all of that food without dropping anything. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You got chicken, right?” asked Tao, struggling to carry all of the food back to Kris.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yep,” said Kris, licking his lips expectantly. “Mmm, it smells so good. I haven’t eaten anything in hours, I’m starving.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao placed the food down on the coffee table next to Kris’s footstool. “Do you want me to go get you a plate or something?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris shook his head. “I can just eat it out of the container. I hope you don’t mind, but I don’t think I can wait any longer to start eating. I don’t want you to have to sit here and watch me eat if you don’t want though, so I can give you my phone number and I’ll text you later about unpacking the boxes…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao quickly shook his head. “Umm, I already ate dinner, and um, if its okay with you, I mean… I don’t mind waiting around here a little longer; I’d be happy to provide you with some company for dinner, as long as it’s okay with you, anyway.” Tao inwardly facepalmed. What kind of weirdo just invited themselves into somebody’s house to watch them eat?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris eyed the man up and down, as if he was testing something. “I don’t mind, but I probably won’t be doing a whole lot of talking— I’ll probably be too focused on eating. And I have to warn you, I’m not the prettiest eater, so I won’t be offended if you want to go back.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao shook his head rapidly. “I don’t mind at all!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris was clearly very skeptical about Tao’s motives for wanting to stay (who would just want to watch him eat a feast meant for a whole family?), but was too hungry to care any longer. Shrugging, the man reached for the bags of food Tao had left for him, and took out the bucket of chicken, resting it on the shelf of his belly. He began diving in, a chicken leg in each hand, and finished them both in under a minute, rapidly shoving them into his mouth. Swallowing, he placed the bones in the takeout bag, and picked up one more piece of chicken to begin satisfying his gluttony with. He used his other free hand to reach for another bag, and pulled out the container of mashed potatoes. Grabbing a spoon, the man began shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth at the same time he was stuffing the chicken in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was perhaps the most self-indulgent feast Tao had ever seen. He awkwardly adjusted his pants to hide his rapidly growing boner. Tao felt kind of bad about shamelessly getting off on Kris eating, but Kris was too busy pigging out to even notice Tao’s reaction, so Tao figured no-harm, no-foul. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris finished his third piece of chicken, and dove back in for another one… and then another one… and then another. He moved on from the mashed potatoes to the mac and cheese, and then to the corn, and then to the french fries.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">At this point, Kris had eaten enough food for two or three people, and was beginning to slow down a little bit, but not by much. He went to reach for the two liter, but found that it was too far away, and Kris certainly didn’t plan on moving right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Twawo, dmo you thmpfhink ywou can bringf me thwfe soda?” asked Kris.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Umm, what?” said Tao, partially unable to understand the man with a mouth full of food, and partially distracted when he saw how much food Kris was able to fit in his mouth when Kris began talking with his mouth full.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris swallowed a couple large gulps. “Sorry, can you bring me the soda? I can’t really reach it from here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The soda was literally maybe 4 feet away from Kris, if that. He easily could have reached it if he was able to sit up. However, his belly was so massive that Tao doubted Kris could sit up comfortably anymore, so it was no surprise he couldn’t reach it. Tao got up, and unscrewed the soda for Kris. He went to hand it to the man, but was unsure where to put it because Kris had a fistful of french fries in one hand and a chicken wing in the other. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Just rest it against my belly,” Kris said in between mouth fulls. “I’ll pick it up when I’m done with this piece of chicken.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao was incredibly grateful that Kris was hyper-focused on his food right now, because his boner was now embarrassingly big, and pointed directly at Kris’s stomach. He gently laid the bottle against the man’s side, making sure it wouldn’t spill, and retreated back to the far couch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris finished his chicken and french fries, and then began chugging away at the soda, drinking an impressive amount before coming back up for air. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“BUUURRRP!!!” belched Kris explosively. “Sorry about that man, just gotta get all the bad air out. <em>BRUWAURRRP!!” </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao couldn’t take it anymore. He slid his hand into his pocket, and began discretely stroking his dick. “No problem, it’s not healthy to hold back burps, so just let them all out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Really? I didn’t— <em>bwaurrrrpppp!</em>!— oof, I didn’t know that.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The man put a hand on his stomach, panting. Tao could tell that the man was beginning to fill up, as he was beginning to eat slower, so he figured the burps could only help create more room for Kris to stuff his face further. Plus, Tao would be lying if he said he didn’t find the burps insanely hot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, Kris had finished most of the food, and released an insane amount of belches along the way. Finally, he gobbled down the last piece of chicken, ending the massive gluttonous feast, and sat there, sweaty and exhausted from the summer heat and the mountain of food in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oompf, I feel bad that—<em>BURRRRP!!</em>— that you had to watch me pig out like that,” said Kris, panting. “I hope you didn’t feel compelled to— <em>BWAURRRPP!!!</em>— to stay. I’m sure it wasn’t fun to watch me burp and stuff my face for the past hour.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao, as a matter of fact, felt like he was being tortured, but not because he had to watch Kris. Rather, it was because he had been rock hard for the latter part of the hour, because it was either that or coming in his pants in front of Kris, and if Kris caught him doing that, Tao felt like he would never be able to show his face in front of Kris again. “No, umm, I enjoyed just sitting with you for the evening— it was super cool to meet a new neighbor!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris belched into his fist, trying to not look like as much as a pig as he had for the past hour. “It was really cool to meet you too, here, I’ll give you my number, so we can talk about moving boxes tomorrow; that is, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao nodded. “Yeah, I definitely don’t mind!” Walking over, Tao handed Kris his phone, and the older man began pawing away at it with his chubby fingers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris went to hand back Tao his phone, but suddenly was faced with an onset of gas, his churning belly upset at all the food that was shoved in it in one sitting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“<em>BWAURRURRPPP!” </em>Kris burped right as Tao leant back in to get his phone, meaning the wave of gas hit Tao directly in the face. Tao was able to smell every single thing that Kris ate that night, and when he looked down at Kris and saw the sheer exhaustion the man was facing solely from his gluttony, Tao moaned, the stimulation of the burp and the sight of the massive pig in front of him too much to handle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris, mistaking Tao’s moan of attraction for one of misery, blushed and began to apologize immediately. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to, it just came out. I kinda ate a lot of food.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao shook his head. “No it’s fine man, that was impressive! I don’t know if I’ve ever heard a burp that big.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Confused, Kris opened his mouth, as if he was going to begin arguing with Tao and apologize some more, when he looked at Tao’s crotch, which was closer to the slumped-over man’s eye level than Tao’s face. The massive boner staring back at him caused Kris to do a double take, but when he looked back up at Tao, the man’s bright red cheeks told Kris all he needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I see,” said Kris. “So <em>this </em>is why you wanted to stay with me for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao blushed. “I’m sorry for weirding you out, I should probably just get going—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris shook his head. “Tao, if you think I cared about people watching me eat because I’m fat, or staring at me because I’m bigger than two of them put together, do you think I would have pigged out in front of you just now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Confused, Tao shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Look, I eat because I love food, not necessarily because I like the body that comes with it. There are some things I do like about it, like never getting cold in the winter and being able to use my belly as a table, but there are others that bring little annoyances, like the fact that I can’t unpack my own boxes because my belly prevents me from bending over. Honestly, though, I feel like there’s an easy way to keep satisfying my love for food and not have to worry about those little annoyances.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What?” asked Tao, still nervous that Kris was mad at him for lusting over his body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“If I find somebody who loves my body just as much as I love food,” said Kris, “then I think we’d make a pretty good duo. I’ve been hoping I’d find a guy one day who appreciates all of this,” he said, grabbing one of the many rolls of fat hanging off of him. “I just didn’t think I’d find him right across the hall from me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao stared in disbelief. “Wait, so you seriously don’t mind that I got hard watching you eat?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris shook his head. “No, in fact, I’m glad that somebody as sexy as you finds me so attractive. Did you not notice me checking you out earlier? You’re literally a Chinese Adonnis.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao gulped. “So, umm, does that mean I can watch you eat more often?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris nodded. “In fact, I’ll do you one better. You can watch me eat right now. Go get that cake you brought me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><em>No way. </em>“Wait, you really think you have room for more?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris laughed, and patted his stomach. “Tao, do you think I got this big by stopping eating when I got full?” Now go get me the cake, and why don’t you get a quart of milk from the fridge, too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao quickly went to the kitchen to pick up the cake and milk, and brought it back to Kris, who licked his lips upon seeing the giant, rich, delectable treat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, that looks so good Tao,” said Kris. “I think I’m going to eat it all. Will you go get me a towel from the top drawer in the kitchen next to the fridge? I’m a little sweaty from this heat.” The man was drenched, despite the fact that the apartments had air conditioning, because it wasn’t very strong. Tao was maybe a little warm, but he wasn’t sweating at all. Tao figured Kris’s sweatiness was likely due to the extra hundreds of pounds hanging off of the man, acting like a giant cloak of fat— although in Kris’s case, the giant cloak of fat was actually part of his body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao went to go get a towel, and returned to find Kris stuffing his face with the cake, not bothering to use silverware. The man had taken fistfuls of cake and was shoving them in his mouth as fast as he could, making sure to put another piece in as soon as some room appeared in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Nmow mfwipe me dofwn,” said Kris, not bothering to finish chewing before he began to command Tao. “I’m too busy eating to do it myself.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao gulped. <em>Fuck</em>, this was so hot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao wiped down the man’s forehead and neck, making sure to get each roll of fat hanging around the man’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, and you can take off my shirt, too,” said Kris. “It’s so fucking hot in here, honestly. Then wipe me down there too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He was going to be able to see Kris’s belly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir,” said Tao. “Would you please put your arms in the air for a second for me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris lifted up his chubby arms into the air, the massive things bigger around than Tao’s thighs. Tao then grabbed the bottom of Kris’s massive shirt— that probably would have fit like a tent around Tao— and pulled it up off of the massive man, although he struggled immensely to peel it off of the man’s layers of fat. Finally, he got the shirt removed from Kris, and put the shirt over the back of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris moaned in satisfaction. “That feels so much better. Now wipe me down so I’m not so sweaty— and while you’re doing that, you can get started on rubbing my belly. I think maybe I ate a little too much,” said the man, clearly not actually caring about having eaten too much, because he instantly went back for another fistful of cake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao eagerly got to work on Kris’s massive expanse. The man’s form started with two massive nipples that didn’t hang down too much, because the fat there had distributed somewhat evenly, instead creating two massive circular shaped blobs of fat at the top of his chest. The other reason they didn’t droop down too much was simply because Kris’s belly was even bigger, and was able to support his fleshy chest. There were four or five massive ripples of fat that made up Kris’s stomach, changing occasionally whenever he breathed or shifted from side to side in an attempt to get more comfortable. By far the biggest one was the lowermost, containing a belly button that really just looked more like a never-ending chasm, and drooped out over Kris’s groin, coving his entire crotch and most of his thighs. Taking off his shirt also revealed the uppermost-part of Kris’s ass, which was way too massive to fit into his shorts, leading to part of the giant fat spheres folding out over the top for Tao to see.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao began to wipe Kris down, making sure to go in between the rolls of fat and cover their broad expanse, but there was simply so much of Kris that it made the task quite challenging. “Fuck, you’re so big Kris,” said Tao, now practically leaning into the man’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, you’re so big <em>sir</em>,” corrected Kris. “And get back to work— my stomach isn’t going to rub itself, and I certainly won’t be doing it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes sir, I’ll get right back to work,” said Tao, dick throbbing at his big, fat, huge master ordering him around. Tao put the towel down, and began to massage Kris’s belly. It was hard to tell where Kris’s stomach was at first— there was simply too much fat to tell— but eventually, Tao found it, buried underneath one slightly firmer section of fat. Kris was clearly full enough that his stomach had hardened, but not even a stomach as big as Kris’s could be noticed buried underneath all of that fat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris moaned. “Fuck, Tao, you’re such a good little boy, rubbing my belly like that. But I’m too tired to eat anymore, so you’re going to take over feeding duty, understand?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao nodded quickly. “Yes sir!” He grabbed the cake, and gingerly began to put handfuls inside of Kris’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">However, Tao’s hands were significantly smaller than Kris’s massive bloated ones, and didn’t hold as much cake. Additionally, Tao didn’t want to make Kris choke, so he was going significantly smaller than Kris had when he was eating for himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Faster</em>, Tao, damn it,” growled Kris angrily. “I’m starving.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, sir,” said Tao, “I just don’t want you to get sick.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you talking back to me?” asked Kris angrily, but Tao could tell that his voice wasn’t coated with anger, but rather lust. “Feed me, <em>now.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao went back to feeding Kris, but didn’t go any faster, now curious to see what would happen if he didn’t meet Kris’s demands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Were you even listening to me?” asked Kris. “I said feed me before I fucking starve to death over here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao decided it was now or never to see just how cheeky he could be. “Don’t worry, <em>sir</em>, by the looks of things, you won’t be starving to death anytime soon,” Tao said, as he lifted up one of the many rolls of fat hanging from Kris’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris growled. “That’s it! I’m not going to let you disrespect me like this.” The man huffed and puffed as he tried to readjust himself on the couch and sit up. Eventually, pulling on both Tao and the arm of the couch for support, Kris managed to sit himself up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, it’s time, for, your, punishment,” said Kris, completely out of breath, lungs working overtime to both take in oxygen and push all the fat that laid on top of his chest. “First, take off, your shirt. You’re going to, let me see, that pretty little body.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao grinned. “Yes, sir,” he said, taking off his shirt, making sure to do it slowly and stretch just so Kris could see how delicious the abs he worked so hard to get were.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris growled. “Fuck, kitten, you look so fucking good. But you’ve been so bad— you just tried to prevent me from eating, knowing full well that my tummy <em>needed </em>that cake. So I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao whined, desperately wanting to touch himself, but knowing that he would likely get in even more trouble with his master if he started to do that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Now, I would normally spank a bad boy like you, but I don’t really feel like using that much effort to punish you right now,” said Kris, still a little breathless, and just as sweaty as he was before Tao had wiped him off. “So I’m going to punish you a little differently. Lean back against the arm of the couch.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Obeying, Tao sat down on the couch, and leant back against the arm of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris then shuffled his fat over to Tao rather awkwardly, the mans flesh bouncing and wobbling despite the distance he had to move only being a few inches. Kris then grabbed the milk, and began to chug it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Confused as to how he was going to be punished, Tao opened his mouth to ask, but as soon as he did, Kris laid against Tao, fat pushing into the boy, and belched as loudly as he could directly into Tao’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“BRRRRAUUUUURRRR<em>RRR</em>PPP!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao whined, Kris’s massive fat belly pushing up against his dick (well, his whole body to be honest, as Kris was easily three times his size and was able to fully spread himself around Tao), but he also whined due to the smelly, gross burp that Kris had unleashed directly into his mouth, which smelled like milk that had made it’s way down to the stomach of a man who had just eaten a massive feast and some cake and then come back up to eject itself on to Tao’s face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris smirked, clearly enjoying the effects he was having on the younger. “We’re going to keep going until all this milk is gone, just so you know. Maybe then next time, you’ll feed me properly like a good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris continued to chug milk, pausing to burp in Tao’s face (or occasionally to catch his breath, after all, it took Kris a lot of effort to ensure he didn’t completely squish Tao with his massive size). Tao simply couldn’t take it anymore, however, as he had been turned on by Kris’s massive body the whole night, and now that it was sweaty, full, shirtless, and on top of him, he couldn’t hold back any longer. Part of Kris’s massive bulges of fat were resting upon Tao’s dick, giving him just enough stimulation to come explosively.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“AAAHH, Kris, I’m coming— AAAHH!” shouted Tao, unable to hold back any longer. His dick, squished underneath Kris’s massive belly and still stuck inside of Tao’s pants, wasn’t able to shoot very far, and instead began to fill up Tao’s underwear with a sticky, hot mess.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris finished up the final burp that had pushed Tao over the edge and pushed with all his might against the arm of the couch, putting him back into an upright position. Then, he leaned back against the couch, exhausted from all the work he had done.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You naughty little boy,” said Kris, with a clear attempt at being angry, although it was obvious he was too turned on by Tao’s orgasm to actually be mad. “I was trying to punish you, and you just got off because of it? You didn’t even ask me permission, or help your master get himself off at all. What should I do with you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao put his head down in mock shame. “I’m so sorry sir, I just couldn’t hold it back any longer, you’re so perfect and sexy. Maybe if I sucked your dick it would make things better?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris sighed. “I guess that will have to do,” the man said nonchalantly, although the glazed over look in his eyes gave away the fact that he was clearly looking forward to that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Can I take off my pants please first though, sir? I’m all gross and sticky,” whined Tao.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris nodded. “Hurry up and go get a tissue or something from the bathroom and wipe them off. Then come back here so you can take care of me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao quickly ran to the bathroom and cleaned up as best as he could in 5 seconds, then sprinted back into the living room, where he found Kris having returned to his former “laid out like a blob on the couch” position.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Now take of my shorts and underwear, and get to work,” said Kris. “I don’t know if I’ll last long, since you’ve been teasing me all night, but still, I expect you to get to work, <em>fast</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao took off Kris’s shorts and underwear, both of them quite the struggle, as Tao had to hold up Kris’s belly with one hand while he pulled the fabric trapped underneath it down with the other. Eventually, Tao got Kris’s clothes off, and began working out how he would suck Kris’s dick.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even though he was completely naked, Tao still couldn’t see Kris’s dick, because there was simply too much fat around it for it to be visible. However, using both hands to prop up Kris’s massive belly (he couldn’t use just one because it was too heavy even for an athletic beast like Tao), Tao was able to see Kris’s cock, red and angry, poking out in between fold’s of fat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao kept both of his hands on Kris’s stomach and lowered his head down on to Kris’s dick, quickly sucking the man off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Fuck</em>, Tao,” said Kris. “It’s been so long since I’ve been sucked off like this, don’t stop.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao knew it was likely because most people wouldn’t be willing to hold up a massively obese man’s belly so that they could even see his dick, but Tao also couldn’t help but wonder how flexible Kris was himself. <em>Could Kris still reach down there</em>? Another question for another time, Tao figured.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As previously warned, Kris didn’t last long, and soon came inside of Tao’s mouth, the hot cum shooting down into his throat. Tao lifted his head up off of Kris’s dick, and gently lowered his belly back down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Despite the fact Tao was the one doing all the work, the exhaustion from the orgasm left Kris out of breath and bright red. “<em>Fuck</em>, Tao, that was so fucking amazing,” said Kris. “I’m so fucking tired though— I really made a pig of myself earlier, and it’s getting harder and harder for me to just not pass out right here on the couch, so I think I’d better head off to bed before I don’t have the energy to anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao nodded. “Do you need a hand getting up?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris shook his head. “Nah, I can still do that by myself, although barely. Pretty soon though, to be honest, I won’t be able to anymore— this is the biggest I’ve ever been, and I’m certainly not getting any smaller.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao gulped. “<em>Fuck</em>, Kris, don’t make me hard again, I don’t think my dick can take it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris laughed. “Here, why don’t you go head on back to your apartment to take a shower and cool down then? I really do have to go to bed— but I’d still like to see you tomorrow, that is, if you feel the same way.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao nodded. “Yeah, for sure, I’d love to come over tomorrow— I can help you get these boxes taken care of, and then maybe you can reward me for being such a good boy?” Tao asked, winking at Kris.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris smiled. “Trust me, I know just how to reward good little boys. Thanks so much for everything tonight Tao— I had a great time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Me too,” said Tao, grinning. “Are you sure you don’t need help cleaning up or anything?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris shook his head. “This isn’t the first time I’ve gone to bed like a dirty bloated pig. I’ll try and take a shower tomorrow— I’m too tired to try and squeeze in there right now anyway. I got a shower chair, but it’s still so exhausting to take a shower.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao whined; he really couldn’t wait to get more acquainted with Kris. “All right then, <em>sir</em>, I’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kris laughed. “Sir is off the clock, you’re speaking to Kris right now, but I get the message. See ya!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As Tao left the apartment, he gulped, his hand wandering down to his pants. He was going to go take a shower to clean up, all right, but he wasn’t going to get any sleep if he was still this horny. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao got back into his apartment, disrobed, and grabbed a toy. It might not have been Kris’s dick, but it would have to do for tonight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tao was sure he would get the real thing soon, however. It was only a matter of time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment or reach out to my tumblr (chubbyjooheonnie)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>